Lenora Kastner
Lenora Kastner, better known as Lenni, is a character in Watch Dogs 2. Lenni is an antagonist and the leader of a hacking group called Prime_Eight, a rival hacker group to DedSec. Biography Before Watch Dogs 2 Lenni grew up in the tough neighborhood of Hunter's Point, but managed to pull her grades and finances together to get into Stanford on a scholarship. Unfortunately, Lenni never got a chance to graduate. She was busted on campus for possession of marijuana. She still had friends and followers, however, who got her into areas of Stanford she wasn't supposed to access, and she became infamous for creating a hacker space in the basement of Stanford University's CompSci building, turning one of the most reputable locations in the country into her own personal hive of scum and villainy. It was there that the nascent PRIME_EIGHT was born, out of desire to undermine Stanford and to cleave together students like herself who weren't rich, who were on the outskirts of popularity. Events of Watch Dogs 2 During the events of Watch Dogs 2, Lenni is hired by Dušan Nemec to defang DedSec for a large amount of money, which she happily accepts due to her looking down on DedSec for their "sell-out" attitude, such as their pro-common people political activism, which she regards as annoying and infuriatingly naive. She has Prime_Eight hack DedSec to lock them out of their technology, and makes her own video mocking them. Marcus Holloway meets her and asks nicely for the key back. She mocks DedSec even more and says she will only give them their key back if they make a video shaming themselves. After Marcus hurts Lenni's ATM skimmer business with the Sons of Ragnarok, a biker gang, she calls him, annoyed, and calls him a series of made-up curses. Marcus then meets her later to scan the RFID chip in her arm implant, but Lenni notices this and backs away from him, even though he ends up scanning it successfully anyway. Marcus breaks into a Prime_Eight bunker to steal a data key, and when he does, Lenni activates bombs that are rigged to blow as a failsafe. She again underestimates him as Marcus defuses the charges via hacking and escapes. Appearance Lenni has very thin hair on the sides, and keeps it somewhat long on the top. She has circular glasses, which are also black. Lenni can also be seen with small black gauges. Very light scars can be seen on her face. She wears an unbuttoned jacket with a gray shirt underneath, with a purple outline that has an odd looking figure similar to a popular meme. Lenni wears blue jeans and gray sneakers with a pink outline to go with her outfit. Lenni is a rather short and large woman, compared to other characters such as Marcus. A computer chip implant also exists on her left arm, which has confidential information in it. This chip is secretly scanned by Marcus in the mission Hacker War, and the location of the secret Prime_Eight bunker is revealed. Skills and Abilities * Hacking Skills: Her hacking skills are profound and comparable to that of Defalt's hacking capabilities. She was able to hack into DedSec's servers and make a mockery of them. * Bionic Implant: She has a bionic implant in her arm, which actually serves as her entry key into Prime_Eight's bunkers, and to access her phone. Trivia *Lenni appears to be a lesbian, as she is a female who acts and appears masculine. *There appears to be an implant on Lenni's left arm. This is most likely a nod to ; as well, Lenni's particular implant is very comparable to an implant that real-world biohacker has on his arm. *According to Watch Dogs 2's main website, Lenni is caustic, abrasive, fearless, and works with various street gangs to bring down DedSec. References Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters